


Waverly's degrees

by Wynhaught_trash



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nicole is a supportive bean, Wynonna loves it but pretends she doesn't, prompt, surprising Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: prompt: "Nicole realizing just how many degrees Waverly has and decides to frame them all, covering an entire wall."





	Waverly's degrees

**Author's Note:**

> Back to prompts people! i'll always take some more!

Nicole huffs loudly as she sorts through yet another big, dusty box. With Wynonnas baby on the way, the Earps decided it was best to clean out Waverlys old room, currently used as storage, and remake it into a nursery. Apparently Nicole moving in meant she was now designated room decorator. All Waverly had to do was pout, and this was how Nicole found herself sifting through junk on her only day off. Wynonna had told her to just throw the boxes into her old room, also used for storage, but there wasn't exactly a lot of space. Plus, Nicole was ever the neat freak, and has been secretly dying to organise both storage rooms ever since she stumbled upon them a few months back. So I guess she couldn't really complain, she was going to anyway, but still. 

Taking a break from the old boxes, Nicole decides she's had enough of dust and decides to open a newer looking one instead. This one had "Random junk" scribbled on it in Waverlys lovely handwriting, which prompts Nicole to assume it's one Waverly has taken with her from her old apartment. Opening it up delicately, she's first met with the sight of well, junk. Random half used candles, unmarked CD cases, some old looking headphones. What catches her eye is a piece of paper with Waverlys name on it. Upon closer inspection, Nicole realises it's a diploma. She also realises there’s more than one. Shocked eyes scan the multiple certificates each given to Waverly. History, Latin, ancient civilisations, German, Italian, English, and so on. She even had a masters in Latin and history as well, holy fucking shit. 

Don't get Nicole wrong, she knew of the many courses Waverly had taken, she just didn't realise how much she's accomplished. Nicole's also confused as to why they're just left in a box to gather dust. She glances at her watch. 1:17pm. Nicole nods to herself before standing, other boxes forgotten as she races to her car, certificates in hand. She had a few hours before the Earps would be home, and she had work to do. 

\-----

A couple of hours and a trip to the local hardware store later, Nicole stands in the main hallway by the stairs, beaming at her handiwork. On the wall hung all of Waverlys certificates in beautiful frames, each hung in a sort of zig zag pattern. After hanging them all up, Nicole had a new found energy, leading her to sort and organise not only one but two old rooms in the house. The sisters were running late, having called to say they were picking up some food on the way home, something about Wynonna craving cheese fries and garlic sauce. As she hears the car pull up, Nicole’s nerves start to get to her. She didn't cross some line right? Waverly wasn't going to be annoyed was she? Oh god she's going to be mad, is all Nicole could think before Wynonna slams open the door, fries hanging from her mouth, cup the size of her head in her hand. 

"Sup Haughtstuff" She says louder than necessary, not even glancing at the newly decorated wall before plonking down on the couch with a grunt. 

Nicole rolls her eyes affectionately at her pregnant friend before making eye contact with her girlfriend, who's currently struggling with the bags full of food. Grabbing a bag to ease her load, Nicole’s nerves evaporate, smiling lovingly at her girlfriend.

"Hi love" Waverly says softly, pecking Nicole’s lips in thanks.

Waverly begins to walk down the hall towards the kitchen before something on the wall catches her eye. Stopping to look at the originally blank wall, her eyes widen and a loud gasp leaves her mouth as she realises exactly what was on the wall. Turning her head silently, she stares into her nervous fidgeting girlfriends eyes. Wynonna appears in the doorway, chest heaving with how quickly she got up from the couch at her sisters gasp.

"Who's dying?" is said by the older earp, however neither girl seems to hear her.

"Nicole? I, what?" Waverly stutters, still in shock. 

"I um, I found them in one of the boxes and well I thought they should be hung up because like, wow Waves, look at what you've accomplished, everyone should know how smart and awesome you are." Nicole finishes, more confidentially by the end, eyes still looking anywhere other than her girlfriends face.

Waverly wells up, Champ never cared about her college degrees, no one has, not like this. Of course Waverly was proud of her achievements, but she just had assumed no one else was. But Nicole wasn't just anyone. The frames themselves are beautiful, Waverly can't help but run her fingers over the one closest to her. Looking at her girlfriend again, she takes in her nervous stance. Waverly gently cups her face, waiting until she looked at her before breaking out in a wide grin.

"Thank you so much" Waverly softly says, hands gently stroking her lovers cheeks.

"For what?" Nicole says just as softly, eyes never leaving Waverlys.

"Believing in me" Waverly finishes, tucking her head under Nicole’s chin in a soft embrace.

"Always" Nicole whispers, kissing her hairline.

"Ew gross" Wynonna says, nose scrunched up in disgust.

The pair roll their eyes at the older Earp. Waverly throws a quick glance to her sister, and notices despite her (obviously fake) look of disgust, her eyes are impossibly soft as they gaze at the multiple frames. Okay so maybe Nicole isn't the only one who's different from the rest.

God she's so fucking lucky.


End file.
